Wireless network optimization techniques are generally used to improve wireless network performance, so as to provide wireless services to network users with improved quality of service and quality of user experience, and also satisfy other service requirements. As the wireless networks increasingly expand and become complex, wireless network optimization is facing challenges to meet higher requirements, such as lower optimization cost, shorter optimization time, higher optimization accuracy, etc., and conventional methods appear to be difficult to meet these requirements.
Artificial intelligence provides techniques that use a machine to mimic human intelligence. Artificial intelligence techniques aim to solve many problems using machines, such as reasoning, planning, learning, natural language processing, perception, moving and manipulating objects, etc. Artificial intelligence techniques have already been used in various applications, such as autonomous vehicles, medical diagnosis, playing games (such as Chess), search engines (such as Google search), online assistants (such as Siri), and image recognition, among many others. Artificial intelligence techniques have also been put into application in the field of telecommunications, e.g., for improving telecommunications services and products.